


Beating the Odds

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://slartibartfast.dreamwidth.org/">slartibartfast</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating the Odds

“I knew you would beat it,” Sarah said smugly. “Tell me I’m right, Cosima.”

Cosima pushed her glasses up with one hand while using the other to flip Sarah the bird. “You’re wrong, Sarah. I knew I would beat it.”

She laughed and then rushed forward to embrace Cosima. It had been a tough few months. The disease nearly claimed Cosima’s life but she had fought it in the end. If she had lost the fight, Sarah didn’t know what she would do. She needed Cosima; they all needed Cosima.

“You know I’d miss you, yeah?”

Cosima laughed. “I’d miss you too, Sarah.”


End file.
